A volta da esfera Meikai
by MutsumiSama
Summary: O passado de Kurama está de volta... e deseja vingança. Yaoi. Yusuke x Kurama. Em capítulos.


_Yu yu hakushô pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. E não a mim. (É, eu sei... uma pena, realmente!)._

_Essa fic seria uma continuação do segundo Movie do Yuyu, sobre a esfera Meikai._

_Embora nada tenha aparecido até aqui, esta será uma fic Yaoi. Portanto se não gosta do conteúdo, ou se tem menos de 18 anos, já sabe... não leia._

**A Volta da Esfera Meikai**

Era uma tranquila manhã em Tokyo. Tranquila demais, na opinião de Yusuke, que caminhava com suas costumeiras calças jeans, seus tênis surrados, uma camiseta azul por fora das calças, andando displicentemente com as mãos nos bolsos, chutando as pedrinhas que se encontravam em seu caminho.

"Droga! Nenhuma briga prá arrumar, nenhum imbecil prá mim quebrar a cara hoje! Ah, que tédio!" – Pensava ele, irritado.

Como que em resposta aos seus pensamentos, Yusuke vê, ao olhar para cima, um ponto distante aproximar-se em grande velocidade de onde ele estava. Apertando os olhos, a fim de enchergar melhor do que se tratava, Yusuke mal teve tempo de sair da frente ao constatar quem era.

-"Yusuuuukeeeee!"

-"Botan? O que cê tá fazendo aqui, menina? Tá tentando me matar do coração?"

Conseguindo parar a alguns centímetros de Yusuke, Botan desce do remo e anda em direção a ele, a face estranhamente séria.

-"Botan, o que foi?"

-"Yusuke, temos problemas. O sr. Koenma disse para você se dirigir o mais rápido possível para o Makai. É uma missão ultra-secreta e eu não tenho como te contar maiores detalhes agora. Vá para a antiga entrada para o Makai, no distrito Rakurokubi. Eu vou avisar ao Kurama. Apresse-se. Não temos muito tempo." – disse ela e, mal terminando de falar, sobe novamente em seu remo.

-"Aí ninguém merece. Muita calma nessa hora...Você vem aqui feito uma doida, quase me atropela, acaba com o meu momento de lazer e não quer nem me dizer o que... Ei, Botan! Espera, sua maluca! Volta aqui!"

Mas Botan já se encontrava longe, deixando um Yusuke indignado, resmungando sozinho.

Neste exato momento, do outro lado da cidade, Kurama também recebia o recado de Botan. Achando que havia algo de muito estranho nessa história, Kurama resolve dirigir-se para onde ela dissera, sem pronunciar uma única palavra a despeito daquilo.

oooooooooo

Distrito Rakurokubi, 20 minutos depois...

Yusuke chega ao local, quase ao mesmo tempo em que kurama.

- "Kurama, te contaram algo? Vc está sabendo de alguma coisa?"

- "Sei tanto quanto você, até o momento..." - responde o ruivo, com sua calma habitual.

Antes que Yusuke pudesse replicar, Botan, que já estava por alí quando eles chegaram, apenas disse um "sigam-me" e foi-se na frente.

-"Espera, Botan! E o Kuwabara? E o Hiei? Eles não foram avisados?"

-"Não" - respondeu ela, sem olhar para trás - "Somente você e Kurama dessa vez".

Yusuke já ia abrindo a boca para protestar, dizendo que não daria mais nenhum passo sem uma boa explicação sobre aquilo, mas diante do ar sério da garota, e da estranha aura de apreensão que se fazia presente, ele acabou seguindo a guia, também em silêncio.

Após alguns instantes de caminhada muda, ela pára, tira uma espécie de caixinha dourada de dentro da roupa e, ao abri-la, uma passagem apareceu para os três... Uma passagem diretamente para o Makai.

Ela seguiu em frente, através da passagem, e eles prontamente a seguiram, mas ao passarem para o outro lado, Yusuke que já estava de saco cheio de todo aquele mutismo da menina, disse:

-"Escuta aqui, ô minha filha! Você vai agora mesmo me dizer o que você e aquele escalador de meio-fio de chupeta estão escondendo! E pode ir desembuchando logo que hoje eu não tô com a menor paciência..." Yusuke aproximou-se dela, que estava de costas para eles e tocou-a no ombro para fazer com que ela se virasse. Kurama tentou impedi-lo, mas já era tarde.

Yusuke sentiu uma dor aguda de baixo da costela esquerda. Sem entender nada, ele olha para baixo e vê que botan havia lhe cravado uma espécie de pequena flecha.

-"Botan! Mas... o quê?"

- "Não se preocupem" - disse ela. "Agora mesmo vocês já vão ficar sabendo de tudo".

Mas já não era mais Botan que estava ali. Pois bem diante de seus olhos, a Botan que conheciam desapareceu, dando lugar a uma estranha criatura, que agora os encarava ameaçadoramente...

ooooooooo

Yusuke ficou em choque por alguns instantes. Não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo. Aquela não era Botan? Eles foram enganados? Mas por que, e por quem? Decidido a arrancar as respostas daquele Youkai que, instantes atrás estava sob a forma de Botan, Yusuke parte prá cima dele, como era de seu costume, pronto a lhe desferir uma sequencia de socos quando de súbito sente uma forte náusea, seguida de uma pontada de dor na nuca que se espalhou para o resto da cabeça. Suas pernas enfraqueceram e ele teria caido se Kurama não o tivesse segurado, o levando com agilidade para uma distância segura daquele youkai, a alguns metros dalí.

-"Muito bem. Embora sua aparência tenha mudado, Kurama, vejo que a sua agilidade continua a mesma" - diz uma voz em tom zombeteiro e Kurama franziu a testa em desaprovação. Conhecia aquela voz! Não podia ser...

-"Ikura". Diz Kurama, se virando na direção da voz apenas para comprovar as suas suspeitas. Um youkai da mesma altura dele, com grandes garras e chifres.

-"Tantos anos longe, vivendo em meio aos humanos... pensei que tivesse se esquecido dos amigos"... Diz Ikura, aproximando-se de Kurama. Este, apenas permanece encarando o youkai nos olhos. Lembrava-se muito bem dele. Fizera parte de seu bando quando Kurama era ladrão do Makai. Mas, na época, ele não passava de um jovem youkai inexperiente, que vivia criando problemas para eles com suas bebedeiras e brigas constantes... Tanto que eles acabaram o deixando um dia para trás, sem prévio aviso. Kurama na época não tinha o que se podia chamar de 'laços afetivos' com os membros seu bando, de maneira que quando algum criava problemas, ele rapidamente se livrava do sujeito, como havia feito com Ikura. Mas Kurama se lembrava que ele não tinha nem um grande poder na época, nem nehuma habilidade especial... não passava de um simples youkai aspirante a ladrão. Então, como aquilo podia ser obra dele?

Como que em resposta aos pensamentos de Kurama, ele diz:

- "Vê o que se tem que aprender a fazer quando se é deixado para trás pelos 'amigos'? Vocês me deixaram sem a menor cerimônia, como se faz com um fardo inútil"... - dizia ele, mas apesar das

palavras, não demonstrava nenhum sentimento na voz - "Bem... parece que agora chegou a minha vez de ficar por cima. Não é mais você que dita as ordens, Kurama. É bom que você faça direitinho o que eu mandar, ou do contrário, esse aí" - fez um gesto com a cabeça, apontando Yusuke - "vai morrer rapidinho. E de uma maneira extremamente dolorosa..."

Kurama sentiu seu sangue ferver. Poucas vezes sentira tanta raiva, não pelo fato de seu antigo 'subordinado' estar buscando vingança, mas pelo fato de ter envolvido Yusuke na história. Apesar de sua raiva, a qual Kurama não deixou em nenhum momento transparecer em seu rosto, ele fala em um tom de voz calmo, mas firme:

-"O que você usou nele?"

-"Há! Acha mesmo que eu vou te dizer Kurama, o manipulador de plantas? Tente descobrir por sí mesmo. Mas antes que descubra, o veneno já terá agido nos órgãos de seu amigo de forma irremediável. Eu mesmo o criei, uma mistura de plantas que fazem a vítima morrer em agonia, paralisando seu corpo pouco a pouco, fazendo com que morra em choque pela dor. Você escolhe, só eu sei o antídoto, e não há tempo para que você o descubra, mas se quiser tentar..." Terminou ele, com um sorriso cínico. Kurama desejou evocar a pior das plantas carnívoras para acabar com aquele imbecíl, coisa que - pensou ele - devia ter feito a muito tempo! Mas tinha que se controlar, ou Yusuke morreria. E ele jamais se perdoaria se isso acontecesse.

-"Muito bem, Ikura. O que você quer pelo antídoto?"

-"É muito simples. Eu quero que você me traga a esfera Meikai".

Kurama o estudou por alguns instantes. A esfera Meikai? Ela não havia sido destruída?

-"A esfera meikai foi destruída, anos atrás, quando Yakumo tentou se apossar dela. Por acaso você não sabia disso?"

-"Tolo. Acha mesmo que um objeto espiritual daquela magnitude seria destruído tão facilmente?"

Kurama o encarou pensativamente antes de perguntar:

-"E onde ela está?"

-"Pense, Kurama... A esfera não estava segura no mundo espiritual, depois que Yakumo tentou roubá-la. Onde mais eles a colocariam?"

-"Está dizendo..."

-"Isso mesmo. A esfera meikai está aqui, no Makai, bem debaixo do nariz de todos aqueles que desejam possuí-la."

-"Como você sabe disso?"

-"Tenho meus informantes, Kurama. Tenho certeza absoluta de que a esfera está aqui."

-"Se está tão acessível assim..." - diz kurama, sua mente trabalhando em disparada. Algo estava errado naquela história..."porquê você mesmo não a pega? Porque precisa de minha ajuda?"

-"Não posso fazer isso eu mesmo por dois motivos: Primeiro, ela está protegida por uma intensa bola de energia. Somente uma pessoa com uma energia muito grande pode conseguir tocar nela sem ser "sugada"...e, em segundo lugar, e é aí que você entra, ela está escondida em um lugar onde ninguém que já se atreveu a entrar saiu com vida. Ninguém, exceto você, uma vez..."

-"Você está falando...?" Kurama não podia acreditar! Então era pior do que ele imaginava. Conseguir a tal esfera ia ser praticamente impossível...

-"Sim", respondeu ele, adorando ver o ar apreensivo nos olhos de Kurama. Faria com que ele pagasse por tê-lo deixado-o para trás. - "A fortaleza de Yomi".

ooooooooo

Yusuke se sentia extremamente zonzo. Fosse o que fosse que tivessem usado nele, a sensação que tinha era a de que cada osso de seu corpo havia sido esmigalhado... se sentia nauseado e a dor de cabeça persistia, aumentando gradativamente, mas conseguiu ouvir a conversa entre os dois, embora não conseguisse pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Tudo parecia muito confuso. A esfera Meikai havia sido destruída, não havia? Ele mesmo havia feito isso. Então, como que, do nada, ela surgia no meio do Makai? Sentia que Kurama estava sendo atraído para uma armadilha e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer no momento para ajudar.

"Droga!"

-"Então, Ikura, você pretende que eu invada a fortaleza de Yomi e roube a esfera Meikai. Mas que garantia eu tenho de que você vai dar o antídoto a Yusuke?"

-"Ora, Kurama. Nós somos antigos parceiros. Você vai ter que confiar na minha palavra" - disse ele, cinicamente.

Certo! Confiar em Ikura não era o que se podia chamar de alternativa segura, mas era a única opção que tinha. Seja lá o que ele estivesse planejando, ele teria que descobrir no caminho. Precisava pensar em uma forma de acabar rápido com tudo aquilo...

-"O veneno age por 4 horas, mas ninguém até hoje aguentou tanto tempo. Seu amiguinho entrará em choque pela dor em pouco tempo, depois é morte na certa. De maneira que se você se atrasar, seu amiguinho já era. E então, Kurama? Já se decidiu?"

Kurama olhou friamente dentro dos olhos de Ikura, antes de acrescentar:

-"Só tem um porém... eu invadi a fortaleza quando ainda era Youko. Meus poderes eram muito maiores do que são agora. Não vou conseguir fazer isso na forma atual, e não consigo voltar a forma de Youko por conta própria..."

-"Não seja por isso..." - disse ele, estendendo-lhe um vidro com um líquido de cor escura dentro - "Vamos, beba. Você não vai querer que seu amiguinho morra, não é mesmo?"

-"Como você...?"

Em resposta, ele apenas deu a Kurama um sorriso irônico e Kurama olhou de relance para Yusuke. Era visível a dor que este sentia. Sabia que se arriscasse tentando descobrir a fórmula, corria o risco de piorar ainda mais a situação dele, caso não acertasse o antídoto. Beber ou não aquele líquido e se submeter ao plano de Ikura não era uma alternativa, era a única escolha que tinha. Se era

verdade o que ele havia dito, Kurama contava com menos de 4 horas. Precisava agir rápido... Sem pensar duas vezes, Kurama pega o vidro e sorve todo o conteúdo de uma só vez.

Yusuke olhava para ele apavorado, cada vez mais sentindo que seus sentidos estavam apagando aos poucos. No entanto, antes que tudo ficasse preto diante de seus olhos, Yusuke ainda pode ver, a poucos metros dele, Kurama se tornar aquele ser que já fora - e ainda era - tão temido naquele mundo. Aquele mesmo ser que ele vira poucas vezes, mas que se sentira extranhamente fascinado, dada a beleza exótica e a energia intensa que emanava dele... aquele ser... O lendário ladrão Youko Kurama.

ooooooooo

Seu corpo inteiro formigava, era uma sensação estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo era agradável, porque era como se ele tivesse nascido de novo. Sentia como se ele tivesse sido atingido por um raio de energia, energia essa que corria livremente pelos membros de seu corpo, fazendo-o se sentir mais forte do que nunca. Todas as vezes ele tinha essa impressão, mais agora era diferente. Não só porque a transformação ocorrera mais rápido do que o comum, mas também porque ela era agora muito mais intensa... Provavelmente por ela ter acontecido ali mesmo, no Makai.

Ikura se sentiu apreensivo ao vê-lo alí na sua frente novamente. Depois de tanto tempo, não se lembrava de como a sua presença conseguia ser tão intimidadora e que com um olhar frio - como o que ele estava lhe lançando agora - ele podia meter medo até mesmo nos piores youkais daquele lugar. O seu olhar dizia claramente que ele queria - e iria - fazê-lo pagar lenta e dolorosamente por tê-lo desafiado, mas Ikura sabia que Kurama não ousaria ataca-lo enquanto ele tivesse Yusuke em suas mãos.

-"É melhor você não tentar nada, nem pense em fazer coisa alguma com Yusuke. Porque caso contrário, eu te juro... você vai desejar nunca ter nascido para essa existência insignificante e ridícula." Disse Kurama e sua voz deixava ver claramente a seriedade do que acabava de dizer, seus olhos se estreitando em um olhar gélido. Lançando um último olhar para Yusuke, Kurama salta agilmente, quase não permitindo a Ikura acompanhar seus movimentos, quando este desaparece velozmente por entre as imensas árvores do Makai.

Ikura deu um sorriso de vitória. É claro que ele não havia dito toda a verdade a Kurama. A esfera meikai não podia ser tocada porque ela sugava toda a energia, ou quase toda ela, dependendo do nível de quem a tocasse. No caso de Kurama, o mais provável é que ele não morresse, mas ficasse extremamente fraco, o que era igualmente bom. Se ele morresse, teria sua vingança. Se ele voltasse, trazendo a esfera com ele, ele não só finalmente a teria em mãos, sem precisar fazer o menor esforço como também seria muito fácil mata-lo, já que estaria quase sem energia. Não havia como seu plano sair errado...

-"Youko Kurama, o lendário ladrão do Makai... falta muito pouco para pagar pelo o que me fez passar, me deixando para trás nas mãos daqueles youkais. Anos de sofrimento, mas terei minha vingança." Mal podia esperar para ver o sofrimento estampado naquela face arrogante. Mas ele esperaria. Faltavam menos de 4 horas e isso não era nada para quem esperou por tantos anos... Olhou para o jovem atirado no chão e mandou Maguro, o youkai que se fizera passar por Botan para atraí-los, amarrar suas mãos e pés a um tronco de uma extensa árvore que havia alí. Era certo que aquele garoto não poderia se mexer, mas ele queria evitar qualquer tipo de surpresa. Afinal, não deixaria absolutamente ninguém estragar seus planos que, agora mais do que nunca, estavam próximos de se concretizar.

_(Continua...)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bem, bem, bem... Mais uma idéia maluca da Mutsumi! E, embora eu tenha dito anteriormente que este seria como uma continuação do movie, ele na verdade não tem nada a ver com ele. Exceto pela esfera Meikai, claro... Sei que está bem estranho, mas eu pretendo melhorar! É a primeira fic em capítulos que faço, então mandem reviews! Não custa nada e me deixa feliz. :)

_**Mutsumi, a garota que gosta de dar nome de comida aos personagens. XD**_


End file.
